love in the universe
by shiper123
Summary: this is a story of a girl from another world her name is Bloom she falls in love with a boy named sky they have challenges to face but they can do it with the power of love


**My Love Story**

I'm Sky prince of arcalion and this is the story of how I fell for a girl of an abandoned kingdom.

Blooms pov :

One day I was going on a walk and I had this crazy amount of energy go through my body and I don't know why. So I went home and went to bed but I had this strange dream and it felt so real but I know it would never happen when I woke up I was at home. I went to the living room " Good morning sweet heart" my mom said with a happy voice. "Good morning mom and dad"

My mom and dad said to go outside to see my birthday gift and I thought it was the car I have been wanting but it was a bike but I wasn't upset because I know how much they care about me

and want me to be happy. "Go take it for a ride and here is some money go to the mall and get whatever you want" my mom said. But instead I went to the park again to when I got to my favorite spot behind the bushes where there is an empty bench I saw him a guy tall and strong fighting I think to be a troll . I think to myself am I still dreaming but this is actually real the man saw me and told me to run but I had this feeling I had to help somehow "No" I pick up a stick and I run in and hit the beast but it pushed me into a tree and the man looked at me and was hit in that same moment I must have had an adrenaline rush and I got up and a flame dragon came from my hand. And it hit the troll then the troll disappeared into thin air and I ran to help the man up and he thanked me and asked" is there something I can do to repay you" and I said" yes "

"Then name it anything" so I simply say "I want to know your name" I think to myself he probably thinks I am crazy." The names Sky"

Sky's pov:

"The names Sky" I say in response "cool I hope that we can be friends Sky''

Little did she know I was a prince and I can't stay on earth for long so now I need an excuse to leave. Wait but isn't she a fairy if she is able to use magic. I need to talk to her.

"Hey do you want to come to my house for dinner" she ask

Did she just ask me to have dinner with her? What do I say "uh sure"

"Ok then let's go and also my parents are probably going to ask if you are my boyfriend so please can you lie to them and say yes so that I don't have to deal with them I promise I will pay back the favor" I don't know what to say so I just go along with it and say"ok"just to help her out.

So when we get to her house I see her parents but they don't look like her at by the way that they smile at me I can tell that they care for her alot and wish the best for her.

I need to tell her about alfea school for fairy's some time soon.

But everything went wrong when we got to her house.

Blooms pov:

As soon as we got to my house I saw that someone or something brock in.

When I ran inside I saw my mom and dad on the floor dead.I could not stop myself from crying then I see the same monster from before and I stop thinking and run after him and sky sees me upset and starts to help me fight this monster and he starts to talk "Why are you not using your

powers" . " I don't know how last time it just happened I don't know how to control it".

"Then come with me"."ok"

Then out of nowhere we are in a different world."follow me"

I do and we get to this place and he tells me that if I want we can sit and talk so we do and he starts to talk."so I am guessing that they were your parents".

"Yes and they cared for me and I wish that I could just see them happy and healthy one last time".

"Well I am sure that they are happy that you are safe and it will be fine".

Blooms pov:

"You really think that" "yes,Bloom positive.''"Thanks,I really needed that"

We got up and then we were off to a place he calls magics when we got there I was in ah when I saw all the cars and stores they were so different from anything I've ever seen."are you hungry?" "No,but thank you" (stomach rumbles) "Come on,there's this really good restaurant a few store's down"."well,it would be rude to say no so I guess" "alright then let's go". So we start walking and we pass some really cool stores we finally made it to the restaurant we sat down and ordered our food we started a conversation. "So what I really want to know is why you decided to trust me a man you just met". "Oh well that's a hard question I don't really know why it's just something about you,you just seem to nice to hurt anyone". "Thanks,so can you tell me something about you and your life"."um,I guess, well I live or had lived in a small and I love to go on walks everyone at my school says I'm strange but I don't care"."what why?"."Because most girls go to the mall in their cars and me I just go to the park and sit in the same spot I found you and just think because it's just so peaceful"."Well there's nothing wrong with that even I need to get away sometimes"

Skys pov:

I can't help but think of the strange ora she was giving off. The fact that I have this feeling that those aren't her real parents in fact I know because all the earth fairy's were killed so there's no way. In the middle of my thoughts I herd Bloom."Sky,hello are you ok?".there was silence for a second. Then she spoke "Are you ok Sky? You spaced out for a minute"."Yeah,yeah I'm fine what is it"."nothing,you just spaced out and I got worried". She was worried about me "oh,sorry"

I didn't think she would trust me because we just meet

Blooms pov:

Then out of nowhere we are in a different world."follow me"

I do and we get to this place and he tells me that if I want we can sit and talk so we do and he starts to talk."so I am guessing that they were your parents".

"Yes and they cared for me and I wish that I could just see them happy and healthy one last time".

"Well I am sure that they are happy that you are safe and it will be fine".

Blooms pov:

"You really think that" "yes,Bloom positive.''"Thanks,I really needed that"

We got up and then we were off to a place he calls magics when we got there I was in ah when I saw all the cars and stores they were so different from anything I've ever seen."are you hungry?" "No,but thank you" (stomach rumbles) "Come on,there's this really good restaurant a few store's down"."well,it would be rude to say no so I guess" "alright then let's go". So we start walking and we pass some really cool stores we finally made it to the restaurant we sat down and ordered our food we started a conversation. "So what I really want to know is why you decided to trust me a man you just met". "Oh well that's a hard question I don't really know why it's just something about you,you just seem to nice to hurt anyone". "Thanks,so can you tell me something about you and your life"."um,I guess, well I live or had lived in a small and I love to go on walks everyone at my school says I'm strange but I don't care"."what why?"."Because most girls go to the mall in their cars and me I just go to the park and sit in the same spot I found you and just think because it's just so peaceful"."Well there's nothing wrong with that even I need to get away sometimes"

Skys pov:

I can't help but think of the strange ora she was giving off. The fact that I have this feeling that those aren't her real parents in fact I know because all the earth fairy's were killed so there's no way. In the middle of my thoughts I herd Bloom."Sky,hello are you ok?".there was silence for a second. Then she spoke "Are you ok Sky? You spaced out for a minute"."Yeah,yeah I'm fine what is it"."nothing,you just spaced out and I got worried". She was worried about me "oh,sorry"

I didn't think she would trust me because we just meet

Blooms pov:

(time skip to alfea)we arrive at alfea "wow its huge" i say in amazement "yeah to you , but for me it's nothing new" he tells me


End file.
